Alternate Version of a Chapter COG
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: this alternate chapter is actually for a fwe chapters, but Clary and jace are the main characters in this, mostly Clary.


Alternate version of a chapter COB

**(A/N**:**)** This starts and ends with a quote from COG. This is because it is an alternate version a bunch of chapters made into one in COG. The quotes are to show where it starts and ends. I hope you like it!

_COG quote:_

_ It seemed incredible, but there it was: They were standing on a hillside high over Alicante, and below them the city was burning._

After having met the angel Ithuriel, Clary felt as if she could do anything. That feeling disappeared the moment she saw the city. It looked as though it was a giant candle! Clary thought as she headed toward it. She saw as she got closer that it wasn't as bad as it looked further back, but still, pretty bad. But, she still planned to slip away from Jace, find an item that belonged to Valentine, track him and finally…kill him.

As Jace started to ask Alec what happened, Clary quietly edged away. Once she was out of sight, she dashed to the Penhallow's house and entered. She walked to Jace's room, (neat as always), and lied down. (She didn't have her own room, so this was the best she could get). Clary looked around and noticed the smashed window. Jace must have punched it out. She grabbed her sketchpad from her bag, closed her eyes, and drew. The pencil guided her hand as if it were alive. After she was done she opened her eyes to find she had drawn a rune. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. It was a binding rune. She left the Penhallow's house and went to talk to the Inquisitor.

Once she found him, she said, "don't give in to whatever Valentine is making you do. He wants to destroy all of you. You may say he has no interest in destroying the Nephilim, but he doesn't think anyone who converses with downworlders is worthy of being called Nephilim! Let me talk to everyone. I can help you." Clary didn't add she was going to alert everyone, no matter what he said.

"What makes you think that you can help everyone? You are just –"

Clary cut him off. "Don't. Say. Little. Girl. I may be Valentine's daughter, but I'm also Jocelyn's daughter. She is a great shadowhunter. She is brave, a great fighter, and so much more. I am just like her. If she believes in me, I know I can do this. She is also a woman with great instinct. She is right. I can do this.

"No you can't! You-you-" he stuttered.

"Give me one reason I can't do this."

"Because… you're too young!" he said desperately, seeing that he was defeated. "Oh all right! Fine! You can try."

Clary pushed past the Inquisitor and went to the front of the big crowd. "HEY EVERYBODY!" Clary yelled as loud as she could. Everyone's heads snapped in her direction. "I... um think I have a way to help you fight against Valentine instead of giving in to him." She found it getting easier and easier as she went along. "I thought about it and I know it will work." Jocelyn was on the brig of crying. Clary knew that look. She was truly proud. "Many of you are wondering how Valentine's ship was destroyed. It was me. I destroyed it. With a rune more powerful than any other. I have a special ability to create new runes. It doesn't matter why right now, but I have created a rune that will link us to the downworlders, to make us as strong as a werewolf, as quick-healing as a vampire, or as fast as a faerie knight. You could fight and win. All you have to do is take a stele, and get partnered up with a downworlders. You draw this rune," she stopped for a second to draw the binding rune really big, "on you're partner. Downworlders don't worry. This rune is not from the gray book, therefore, will not hurt you." People looked scared and suspicious but did as they were told. The sun rose higher and the wards were broken once again.

The battle began and Clary went as fast as she could to the Wayland manor. She opened her sketchpad to what she had already done. She looked through everything and found something of use. Before she knew she was a shadowhunter, she thought that her random drawings were useless. But she found one that she now knew was the tracking rune. Clary ran to the kitchen and found a used cup that she was sure Valentine had not got around to washing.

She opened up a portal to where the tracking rune was showing her to go, but, felt although she were forgetting something. Either way, she stepped through the portal with cup in hand.

Clary felt air rushing through her hair and suddenly remembered. _I'm going to die now,_thought Clary as she fell toward Lake Lyn. The last thing she saw was a blurry figure outside the lake. Then she blacked out with water filled her vision.

She woke up and her first thought was, _am I dead?_ But she opened her eyes to see that she wasn't dead.

_ A shadow cut across the sand, moving fast-the long black shadow of a man, made wavering indistinct by flickering light of torches. By the time she raised her head he was standing over her._

_ Valentine._

Okay, I know that was sorta lame but it was my first time! Anyway, please review and comment so I know if you liked it, and how I can improve. I appreciate that you didn't say "this is lame" and xed this out before finishing.


End file.
